


Easy

by epistasia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, will turn into a F/F series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistasia/pseuds/epistasia
Summary: Over the years Lydia learned a lot of things about life and about herself. Most of all she's just grateful for figuring herself out.





	Easy

Over the years Lydia learned a lot of things about life and about herself. First, she learned that other people could be mean, specially when they felt a little girl was outsmarting them. Then, she learned she could avoid those people if she just pretended she wasn't all that smart. Then, she learned that if she was mean to them before they were to her, they would quickly stop in fear of her sharp words. Then she learned that no matter how much she hid and how much she fought to be on top, as soon as those people smelled weakness they would pounce and try to bring her down all over again. With that experience, she learned there was no point in hiding who she was and that she might as well be true to herself, own her intelligence, own everything that made her different and wear it proudly in plain sight. Somewhere along the way, she also learned that human interaction was weird and tiresome, that humans were awkward and inadvertently hurtful to each other. People would break each other and put each other back together, and it was out of her control to decide how fate would play out.

Despite all of that, she also learned while she couldn't control fate, there were some things she could control. Like, sex. She's not ashamed to say she learned about sex very young. At least relatively to the ones around her. She knows she was the first one to lose her virginity in her year. Well, her and Jackson, but who cares about that asshole anyway. 

Regardless, sex was something she could control. It was something where she could determine the outcome, she could weight in the inputs and the outputs and she could predict how things went down. Or at least make them happen her way. She had a knack for it. People always assumed she liked to be dominant in the bedroom and she was more than glad to fulfill that role. When everything was falling apart around her in sophomore year and her grip on reality was slipping through her fingers, she would use sex as a way to recalibrate and take back control. She determined who had access to her bed, to her, to parts of her, what they could do to her and she to them.She remembers digging her nails a bit too hard on a boy's back once, when the feeling of not knowing what was real and what were voices in her head was crashing into her like a wave and she needed to ground herself.

Sex was good. Well, sex could be bad, but in general it was good for her. The people she was with weren't always the best, she did get tired of always sleeping with the bad guy after a while. Not for the first time she wonders if that's what drew her to Stiles in senior year. The undeniable knowledge of him being one of the good guys, no matter how dark his mind got he'd always use his "powers" for good.

They hadn't really lasted past her freshman (well sophomore, she did start college as a sophomore) year but they still had fun once in a while. They were friends, it was good, and that's exactly why she was thinking about him at the moment.

She'd been back home for three days and she was already losing her mind.


End file.
